Seth and Summer: The Wedding
by ukbabes
Summary: Sequal to Attraction, it's been a long while I know. You don't have to read Attraction first to undestand this though, but it'd be good. Reviews plz
1. Chapter 1

**Seth and Summer – The Wedding**

_They're getting married. Something Summer never thought would never happen._

"_I can't believe it Coop. It's happening!"_

"_Nervous?"_

"_Yeah, I think I am a little bit. What if he doesn't show up?" Summer pulled a face._

_Marissa Cooper rolled her eyes. "He'll turn up. Don't worry."_

"_Man, what if she doesn't turn up? She realises that being with me for the rest of her life isn't as appealing as she thought?"_

"_Would you relax, please?" Said Ryan Atwood Cohen, Seth's best man as he fixed up his tie._

"_No, I can't relax… God, I hope she's there. I know I don't deserve her after leaving six years ago."_

"_She'll be there man, don't worry."_

"_I hope you're right." Seth sighed and shut the door._

_Yep, today was the wedding of Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts. Who'd have thought it, eh?_

**Part one – Butterflies**

Seth stood at the alter, feeling more nervous than he ever had before in his life.

He had dreamed of this moment more than a thousand times and now it had become reality. Summer Roberts in less than five minutes from now (hopefully) would become his wife.

When he proposed, he wasn't that nervous actually because they had talked about it already. Summer pointed out the engagement ring she wanted, like a million times to Seth whenever they were out, and he knew it was only a matter of time.

It was just a case of when.

After all their ups and downs, they got back together six months after Seth's return from Portland. They took it slow, they had fun, they went to college and two years ago, when they both set up businesses of their own and found a place together, he proposed at a surprise party for her.

She had cried a lot, but they were happy tears. They kissed, and then Seth slipped the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

Summer was perfect in every way. Seth found out all of her hidden depths and the things that made her who she was. She was like an angel but an angel hiding behind a mask.

Her life wasn't perfect, but she was. No matter what life threw at her, she could handle it.

Seth bought out the real Summer, and opened her heart.

_This was it_, Summer thought to herself as she picked up her bouquet; Open lilies and white roses, her favourite. She inhaled deeply.

You ready sweetheart?" Asked her father, emerging from the shadows. She gave a big smile.

"Yes I'm ready. Thanks for doing this daddy."

"Anything for you sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too daddy. Remember, you don't have to let go."

He smiled into the eyes of his twenty-four year old daughter, realising his baby had all grown up.

"You look beautiful." He said, meaning it and bought down her veil over her head.

"Thanks daddy." Summer linked her arm with his, ready to walk down the aisle.

"Coop! She cried, "I'm ready."

Marissa came running in and stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of Summer.

"Wow, you look beautiful Sum." The two girls hugged, and then as the wedding march began to play Marissa broke away to get the back of her dress.

The dress was divine, it hung loosely in all the right places, and just very simple and flowing with the train at the back covered in beads and sequins.

Summer had her hair clipped up like she did at the SnO.C, with the veil over her face. She was ready; ready to marry the love of her life. She felt that an angel had been placed at her feet, in the form of Seth Cohen. With a smile, she took her father's arm and they made their way into the church.

Her beauty astounded everyone as Summer heard the faint gasps from her audience, and the way Kirsten Cohen's eyes filled with tears of admiration and happiness. It was as clear as crystal. Summer smiled especially to her, as she had seen her as her mother all her life.

Neil Roberts let his daughter go and lifted up her veil. He turned to Seth, paused and then they shook hands.

"_Now, if we're all ready to begin, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Summer Marina Roberts and Seth Ezekiel Cohen."_

"_Ezekiel?" Summer frowned at Seth._

"_What? I am Jewish." He shrugged. _

"_Do you, Summer Marina Roberts, take the Seth Ezekiel Cohen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_Yes, I believe I do." She smiled radiantly at Seth._

"_And do you, Seth Ezekiel Cohen, take the Summer Marina Roberts to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_Yes, I believe I do." He beamed back at her. Everyone applauded and then the minister called for silence._

"_Please, Please. Could we have the rings?"_

_There was a pause of deadly silence in the church. Sandy elbowed Ryan._

"_That's you son."_

"_Oh, right, sorry." Ryan put on his most apologetic smile and took the rings out of his pocket._

"_Thank you. I believe you two have your own vows?"_

"_That is correct." Seth turned to the minister. Then he turned back to Summer and took hold of her hand._

"_Up until now, I've only ever dreamt of this moment. I still can't quite actually believe you're still here, after… well no, at all really. If anyone had told me in high school that I, Seth Cohen would end up being the one marrying you, Summer Roberts, I wouldn't have believed him or her. Summer, you are my life, my happiness, everything I need. You make me complete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you making you feel the same way." He slipped the gold band onto her finger._

"_Seth… Summer's voice broke as her eyes blossomed with tears… I love you, with you I feel safe and you are my complete. I can't ask for anymore. As for high school, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but the only way is forward, and that is our life together, as one." She cried small tears as she slipped the ring onto his finger and looked out to her father, and Kirsten, who dabbed her tears with a handkerchief._

"_I love you." He whispered as she put the ring on._

"_Love you too." She whispered._

_Finally, they were married and nothing could tear them apart._

**Part 2 - Happiness**

Seth and Summer were now back at home after their 2-week honeymoon in the Seychelles.

"Aww, it was perfect Cohen."

"I know… you are more tanned than I've ever seen you, Mrs Seth Cohen."

"Oh oh… funny."

"You know me…"

Seth winced.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, noticing his expression.

"My back is killing me… let's just make it over the threshold. And quick."

"Hey!" She laughed and gently slapped his arm.

"Ok, ok… Welcome home Summer Cohen." Seth opened the door to an array of presents.

"Oh wow Seth! More wedding gifts?"

"No actually… These are all for you. This is how much you mean to me, and to me, you worth more than these presents combined."

Summer was touched. She kissed her husband and he gently put her down.

Red rose petals trailed the floor with the presents in between.

"I can't believe you did this." She exclaimed in awe. She sat down cross-legged on the floor and took it all in.

Seth smiled down at her and she took his hand.

"Come help me unwrap."

"The only thing I want to unwrap right now is you." She laughed and he pulled her up.

"This is like a dream come true for me, Summer. I don't wanna miss a moment of it."

"Then let's go." She said seductively and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip.

He groaned and pulled her to him harder, reaching up her t-shirt and unhooked the back of her bra. When it came undone, it fell to the floor and Summer couldn't wait to get her t-shirt off.

"Cohen… She panted, "why is this belt buckle so damn hard to undo?"

"Well then… let me do it." He smiled sexily. It fell to the floor and Summer began taking off his t-shirt.

"Have you been working out?" She murmured as she felt his abs.

"What are you talking about… This comes naturally baby." He kissed her and his hands slid down her back then to her butt.

"Mmm, no more talking now Cohen…"

"Whatever you say Summer."

The two giggled like love struck teenagers and fell back onto the bed.

**9 Months later**

"Well done Summer, you have a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

"Wow. She looks so perfect."

"Do you have a name?" Asked the midwife.

Summer shook her head. "We haven't decided yet." She looked up at Seth, who smiled and stroked her hair.

"Ok, well I'll just put Baby Girl Cohen for now." She smiled and placed her in the incubator.

Summer stroked Seth's hand and whispered, 'She's a part of you and me. Thank you Cohen."

"My pleasure." He smiled back.

Exhausted, after a ten-hour birth, Summer fell asleep as Seth continued stroking her hair.

"I love you Summer."

On hearing this, Summer stroked his hand once more with a smile. "Love you too."


	2. How Life Is

**Seth and Summer**

**Ok, chapter 2 – final chapter might I add. It wasn't my intention with Marissa to… well, you'll find out as you read on but I hope you enjoy. Italics represent flashbacks – and there's a lot. Reviews most welcome please.**

Chapter 2 – How Life Is. 

"Surissa Hope Cohen, don't make me chase after you!"

The little 2-year-old girl giggled, and smiled at her mom. She had glossy brown hair, and big brown eyes like her dad, and a cute little button nose like Kirsten.

Summer and Seth were immensely proud that they had such a wonderful daughter that bought so much light into their life, after the drunk driver that killed Marissa 6 months ago. Ryan was devastated, Alex too. But now they could all smile again, as Surissa was their sunshine.

Ryan and Lindsay were back together and Alex had come back into town, because she felt as though Newport was her home and it's where Marissa used to be. She wanted to carry on her life there because of her.

Seth chased after his little girl and scooped her up in his arms.

"Ah ha, I've got you, you cheeky little monkey." Summer looked on and smiled at her husband and daughter. She was so happy that Seth had come into her life and given her Surissa, whose eyes reflected Marissa, and every day, Summer looked deep within them, knowing that life was going to be alright from now on.

She was 5 months pregnant with their second baby, and her and Seth already knew it was going to be a boy. They had also decided on a name – Daniel Ryan Cohen, and Ryan had yet to know. They wanted to keep it as a surprise.

Seth felt it was the right thing to do, under the circumstances as his brother and his best friend.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm lost without her. You, Summer, Lindsay and Surissa are the only thing keeping me here. I don't even have anything to remember her by – a picture, a scarf, not even share bear." Ryan reflected sadly. 

Seth listened and it made him want to cry.

"You may not believe this, but things will get better. I don't know, one day it'll all make sense and something will happen to make you appreciate life again. I know that seems a long way off…"

"_Yeah it does. But… thanks."_

"_No problem buddy."_

When Seth got home to Summer that day, he told her all about it.

"Poor Ryan."

"_I know. I wish there was something I could do…" Seth said dolefully._

_Summer looked on sad, and then had an idea._

"_How about we try for another baby?"_

"_Really? But wait… How would that help Ryan?" Seth asked, confused._

"_Well… if it's a boy, we can name it after him."_

_Seth smiled. "Summer, I love you, you know that?"_

"_Yes." She smiled and nodded and they kissed lovingly._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alex made her way down the beach, where she found a source of comfort, soothing and washed away her troubles.

She missed Marissa like hell, especially as the time that Marissa was in the car, was the moment she was on her way to meet her.

Marissa was with Ryan at the time, but needed to see Alex, just one more time. So she called her and told her she was on her way.

She never came.

Summer called Anna with the bad news. She felt like she needed to know.

"No, you don't have to come back if you don't want to."

"_I feel like I should. This is major."_

"_I know. God…" Summer sighed, trying not to cry._

"_Look, I'm coming back. But it may not be straight away. There are things I need to sort out here."_

"_I understand. Just come here when you can." Summer sniffed._

"_I will, bye for now."_

"_Bye Anna."_

_Anna turned to her girlfriend Trudy._

"_There's some stuff in Newport I need to sort out, and I don't think I'll be coming back to Pittsburgh. I know now that Newport is where I belong. It wouldn't be right for us to stay together, I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok babe. It was fun while it lasted. Hope things turn out alright for you."_

"_Thanks." Anna kissed her on the cheek and went to pack her things._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Now that Anna had returned, the group rallied round and relied on one another.

There was attraction between Alex and Anna, but Alex didn't dare admit it, afraid she would be betraying Marissa.

Anna too, held back as liking girls was a new thing for her and Trudy had been her only real relationship.

But they were friends in light of the events, and had the same taste in music, TV and jokes.

Both adored Surissa and were happy for Seth and Summer.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Anytime you wanna do the comic books Cohen…"_

_Seth laughed._

"_Ok, I'll hold you to that one."_

"_Do you still have the Summer Breeze?" She asked._

"_No… I had to sell her after she was renamed, 'gimmee sex'. Summer didn't like it at all."_

_Anna laughed._

"_Well I can see her point!"_

"_So how about you An? What did ya get up to in Pittsburgh?"_

"_Oh, not a lot. It was good to be back though. Went to school again, college, met someone…"_

"_Ooh who?"_

"_A girl." Anna confessed._

"_Wait, what?" Seth feigned surprise. "I guess I should be used to it."_

"_Why? What do you mean?" Anna laughed._

"Well… Marissa went through a lesbian phase with Alex, who is bisexual."

"_No!"_

"_Yep. And for a while, they were happy. But I don't know, Marissa started having feelings for Ryan again. So Alex left, but now she's back."_

"_Oh. She must be pretty cut up too."_

"_Yeah."_

"_We'll get through it, don't worry."_

**Ok, I may do another chapter, just to round things off. Please leave me a review first! Thank you.**


End file.
